The Life of a Computer
The Life of a Computer is a spin-off series created by ChrisGriffinXx. The series involves a deeper look into the life of Plankton's computer wife, Karen. After she quits being under her husband's orders, she leaves the Chum Bucket and goes to a warehouse and befriends four other robot friends. Characters Karen Plankton She is the main character of Life of A Computer. Karen was originally a "Mark II UNIVAC" who is the main computer system of Plankton's lab but she's now just a "KAREN" system. In the pilot episode, she quits the Chum Bucket and goes on to making new computer friends. Voiced by Jill Talley. Herbert Herbert is a laptop who is a friend of Karen. In the pilot, Herbert said that he got thrown into the water purposely which probably killed him. Voiced by ChrisGriffinXx (2013) and Kjjb (2013-present). Timmy Timmy is an all-in-one PC who is also a friend of Karen. In the pilot episode, he said his owner threw him in the trash because he was considered by his owner "useless". Voiced by ChrisGriffinXx (2013) and Kjjb (2013-present). Don Don is an iMac who befriends Karen in the pilot episode. Don claims that he has been turned on only twice by his owner in the pilot. Voiced by ChrisGriffinXx (2013) and Kjjb (2013-present). Alex Alex is a monitor who is a friend of Karen. In the pilot, Alex said he got in the water accidentally by sailors. Voiced by ChrisGriffinXx (2013) and Kjjb (2013-present). Sheldon J. Plankton Plankton is the main villian of the show. After Karen leaves him, he decides to enslave her and all her friends. Voiced by Mr. Lawrence. Episodes Season One LOAC took a short hiatus from January 7, 2014 to February 4, 2014. Season Two Film Episode Editing Rules *Please sign-up in the sign-up section of this page before you can edit. *Use Karen and all her friends in each episode. Plankton may not be included, but he should be in most episodes. *Please no adding characters like SpongeBob unless if I give you permission to. *Do not create season premieres or finales without my permission. *And please, no making fanmade crossovers. I will do crossovers. *HAPPY EDITING! *-Best wishes, Kjjb Sign-ups *ChrisGriffinXx creator, writer *Kjjb writer, producer, title card creator, show-runner (since December 24, 2013) *Trainiax writer *CalzoneManiac title card creator, plot creator *Tropicaljackson People who want to work for the show Please enter your name here if you want to work for The Life Of A Computer. I will verify it and see if you are legal. NOTE: '''We are not currently looking for anybody for a job (as of now). See you again later! Logos Mytake.jpg|Season 1 title logo (2013-2014) TLOAC title season 2.png|Season 2 (Recreated and 1080iHD) My Life as a Teenage Computer.png|Season 2 (Version 2) Awards Awards Gallery Put your awards ''HERE''''' if this series is nominated for an award. Poofylovesthisshowofyoursaward.png|Poofy Loves This Show Of Yours! Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Life Of A Computer Category:ChrisGriffinXx Category:Featured